


Party in the Dewey Household

by fatcuck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcuck/pseuds/fatcuck
Summary: A young member of the Dewey family is having a birthday party. But there are a few surprises...





	Party in the Dewey Household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatcuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcuck/gifts).



DING DONG!

Buck Dewey answers the door. It's Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. Oh, hey Steven. You and the ladies are just in time for my little bro's birthday party. The gems are very excited to see young Billy Peridewey, but a little sad because it reminds them of the sacrifice Peridot made to give birth to him, and sort of become him, just like Rose Quartz did with Steven. Steven is excited too, but something seems to be bothering him. He's sweating and agitated. A lot more nervous than usual.

Billy is turning five years old. Has it really been that long? It seems like only yesterday that Peridot was struggling with a human pregnancy test in the bathroom while Steven was bitching and moaning just outside the door about having to pee. Steven looks into his eyes. Peridot, are you in there? No, it's just the ignorant eyes of a dumb cranky kid. He misses Peridot though. They had good fun together, hatching plans to get her pregnant by duping some of the worst and dumbest men in the city, and also roasting Lapis about her melodramatic and abusive bullshit. That was great. Come to think of it... is HE in HIMSELF? Steven asks himself. It's a heavy fucking question, and he almost blows his own mind.

By he, he guesses he means she. Oh great, just what he needs, another gender crisis. He's been having a bunch of those lately. But he, or rather, she, is actually his own mother, Rose Quartz. But to make it even more confusing, his shitty lying mom wasn't even real. She was just an asshole impostor that his REAL mom was playing, named Pink Diamond. And Pink Diamond is actually him, so HE'S the asshole, really. Or she. This is why he's sweating so hard. He thinks he might have to come out as transgender? Because Steven is actually a huge pink space woman deep inside, and god damn it... it actually feels RIGHT. She IS a space woman, and she IS a lying con artist. She's not sure she has the courage to come out to her friends though. There's just too much on her plate right now... she can't deal with this.

She realizes she's locked in a staring contest with Billy Peridewey. It's been that way for a few minutes, and she didn't notice. Does Billy... does he KNOW? Can he see right through her lying eyes? Can he tell she's a cheat? A fraud? A disgusting CHARLATAN?? No, it's impossible. And yet... Billy is just like her. A gem turned human. Oh god. What if... WHAT IF HE KNOWS?? Steven's heart starts beating fast. Her eyes dart from side to side, as she sweats profusely. She clutches her gem. No. NO! This can't be happening. Not NOW of all times!!!

Steven: YEEEAAAREEARAEAAWEAAAAAAAEEAGGHHGHHGHHHHHHHHH!

Steven Universe absolutely hulks the fuck out. Her t-shirt and pants rip to shreds as her body gets huge, and slowly turns pink. Steven is screaming at the top of her lungs, as her voice pitch-shifts from a boy's to that of a colossal disgraced woman bellowing in agony and shame. Her massive body feminizes in various ways, as the shape she assumes becomes undeniably sexy to all. Space pantaloons bulge out of her hips, and her hair unfurls and billows into a fabulous mane of poofy pink hair. Buck Dewey drops the party tray he's holding, spilling guac all over the carpet as he stares agape. THE Pink Diamond is in his livingroom. He doesn't believe it. No one does.

Except for young Billy, who sneers contemptuously. He's been preparing for this day all his life.


End file.
